


我就是暗恋我的青梅竹马怎么了（Я）

by Xizi_arsenic



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xizi_arsenic/pseuds/Xizi_arsenic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	我就是暗恋我的青梅竹马怎么了（Я）

心跳不停加速，随着铦的手一点一点把自己身上的衣物褪去，被无意间触碰到的肌肤变得滚烫。

埴的手稍微有些颤抖，想把铦的衣服也给脱掉，可是毕竟是第一次给别人脱衣服，那个扣子半天都解不开。

“唔……”埴用求助的眼神看向铦。

铦的眼神又暗沉了几分，握住爱人的手，把自己的衣服也尽数褪去。二人就这样一丝不挂地站在彼此的面前，埴不停告诉自己：“恋人之间就应该坦诚相待，坦诚相待……”

去他妈的坦诚相待，鬼才不会害羞好吗！

还好没给埴多少思考时间，铦就把他抱了起来，进入了浴缸。其实浴缸并不小，但是铦偏要让埴面对着自己，坐在自己腿上。

铦吻上了埴，舌头将埴的牙关打开，探进了花瓣般的唇，碾压过那柔软的小舌，慢慢品味着嘴里的香甜。等到描摹过埴嘴里的每一个细节后，铦才放开了埴，分开之处牵起了一根银丝。

埴的眼神已经带上了几分情欲，又被铦抚摸着，身体开始有了些不可描述的变化。

水渐渐漫过两人的胸膛，铦一手扶着埴的背部，腾出另一只手去把水龙头给关上。埴就跨坐在铦的腿上，一动也不敢动，因为一根粗长滚烫的性器就在胯下，他再怎么着也是明白一些事情的……

“光邦，你已经十八岁了。”铦把埴的手拉到自己的胸膛，埴的手顺着滑下去，拂过铦的每一块腹肌。

铦在埴的身上游走，忽地碰到一处凸起，埴根本没有准备，发出细细的一声呻吟。铦坏心四起，在那点红缨周围打转，偶尔重重地按压一下那俏皮的小乳头。

埴渐渐感受到了身下的东西完全抬起了头。

“唔……崇，不要……好奇怪……”

铦并没有停下手上的动作，沙哑着声音说：“乖，会舒服的。”说着另一只手挤了点沐浴露，握住了埴的分身。

埴直接哼出了声，想往后退，但是一动就会磨到身下那根可怕的巨物，又吓得小孩绷紧了身子坐在铦的腿上，双手搭在爱人的肩上。

铦的手上有点薄茧，轻轻刮擦过埴的铃口，舒爽的感觉瞬间遍布了埴的全身。铦用大指姆抵着埴的龟头，剩下四根手指上下滑动着。埴不自觉地挺起腰，脚趾也蜷缩着。铦放开了埴的肉棒，把满身染上情欲的埴抱起来。铦随手扯过一条浴巾来把埴身上的水珠擦干，就把埴一路抱到了床上，让埴躺着。

这下白净的躯体被一览无遗，埴已经没有了力气，只能半眯着眸子看向铦。铦弯下身亲吻着埴的颈部，留下一个红痕，伸出舌头来带有挑逗意味地舔弄一下，然后一路往下，直到含住那颗凸起的小豆豆。舌头在周围绕圈打转，过了一会，铦用牙齿咬住了发硬的乳头，轻轻往外拉扯着，然后又快速用舌尖舔着肉粒顶端。

同时大手在埴的身体上慢慢摩挲，寻找着他的敏感带。在触碰到腰旁那块软肉的时候，埴颤抖了一下并轻轻哼了一声。于是铦不轻不重地在那里掐上一把，留下了红印，埴带着哭腔地说：“不要……别捏那里……唔！难受……”

铦停止了对乳头的挑弄，突然离开了温热的口腔，埴忍不住向前挺胸。  
“别走……”

铦只好继续含住又硬又挺，还带着点水光的乳头，继续刚才的动作

“另一边……另一边也要～”

铦向来对埴百依百顺，但在床上却起了坏心，刻意不去逗弄另一边乳头，惹得小孩哭唧唧地喊着爱人的名字，求他抚摸一下自己。架不住这甜腻的叫声，铦终究还是满足了埴的要求，添上另一边乳头，舌尖模仿着交合的动作抵弄那颗红红的小豆豆。

现在铦已经硬的不行了，迫切地想要进入爱人下身的那个洞口，可是理智还是盖过了冲动，他家小孩是第一次，需要更多的爱抚，做好足够的心理准备。不然落下阴影，他要自责一辈子的。

手又抚上了埴的小肉棒，快速地上下撸动，慢慢地，埴的前端开始冒出一些透明的液体。

“唔嗯……崇~啊……”

埴已经完全被情欲覆盖，只是在潜意识中叫着铦的名字。铦手下的动作越来越快，然后又突然停下来，铦低头含住了埴的前端，伸出舌尖在铃口处稍微一个拨弄，埴就颤抖着交代了初精，下面的那根也已经半软。埴似乎是对刚才铦的动作有点惊讶，稍微睁大了眼睛，巴巴地望着铦。铦觉得这表情真是可爱的紧，手抚上了埴的脸颊，凑上去吻了下他的额头。

“光邦，我现在给你扩张，好吗？”

埴红着脸点点头，铦就着刚才埴射出来的东西探向埴后面那个粉红色的小口，将周围都打湿了，然后慢慢伸了一根指头进去。那地方第一次被进入，埴感到不适，下意识地往后缩。铦把埴固定住，皱着眉在他耳边说：“乖，一会儿就好了。”埴向来对铦说的话深信不疑，即使下身传来不适，也还是点了点头，没有继续再动了。

铦又是心疼，又是隐忍，那根插入埴身体的手指慢慢往里进入。等到里面慢慢适应之后，铦开始缓缓抽送起那根手指，一不小心，便触碰到了一点突出。即使声音很小，但铦还是敏锐地捕捉到了埴的呻吟。于是铦认准了那一点，刻意地戳弄那里。酥酥麻麻的感觉从下身那处传来，埴克制不住地加重了呼吸，竟产生了想要被狠狠顶弄的想法，而下身也是分泌出了一点肠液。

铦又继续加入了一根手指，两根手指同时向着埴的敏感点进攻，埴觉得喉咙里要挤出一点声音来了，可是又觉得羞耻，不敢发出声。

见自家小孩这幅羞赧模样，铦温柔的在他的额头上落下一吻，说：“不要忍着，光邦，你可以叫出来的。”

手下的动作却从来没有停过，反而抽送的幅度更大了，仿佛铦不听到埴叫出声来就不会罢休似的。埴实在是架不住这般攻势，双手攥紧了两边的床单，还是把内心深处的想法给叫了出来：

“嗯……崇……好舒服……啊……啊！”

铦勾起了嘴角，不知不觉加进了第三根手指。铦将手指弯曲起来，在埴的前列腺那处稍加用力的按揉着，让甜心舒爽得仰起头，弓起腰来。

等到铦觉得差不多了的时候，他慢慢地把手指抽出来。后穴就这样暴露在空气中，张开一点小口，有节奏地收缩着。铦将这一美景尽收眼底，然后拨开埴额前的头发，轻声询问道：“我可以进去了吗？”

埴下意识地去看铦身下那物，只见它青筋暴起，狰狞地在自己洞口磨蹭，一看便知是忍了很久的。埴感到有些害怕，这么大的东西要怎么进去？但是他一想，自己舒服了那么久，难道就让铦一直看着吗？埴咽了口口水，开口道：“崇，进来。”

铦把埴的双腿继续张大，一手扶着那巨物，在埴后穴外面摩擦。

“别……别蹭了……快进来！”

“好。”

言毕，铦便先插入了龟头，然后慢慢将整根挺送进去。紧致的包裹让铦深吸了一口气，虽然刚才扩张的时候，埴的后穴已经很湿润了，可是那么大个东西就这样进去，说不疼那是骗人的。但是埴偏偏忍住不说，想让铦能够舒服一点。但是最了解埴的莫过于铦了，铦皱起了眉毛，问道：“是不是很疼？”

埴慌忙摇头，担心被铦看出来他的不适。  
这懂事的模样又让铦狠狠地心疼了一把，他贴下身去，把埴给抱在怀里，安慰着说：“再忍一忍，很快就不疼了好吗？”

“嗯……”埴的眼里泛着水光，双手因为疼痛而紧紧抱住铦。

铦只能轻的不能再轻地在通道里缓缓抽送，埴也慢慢适应了铦的尺寸，在那根巨物顶到埴的敏感点时，那种酥酥麻麻的感觉又从身下传来。埴难耐地说：“崇……快一点……”

铦知道这是埴适应了，现在埴感受到了快感，自然就会对性事有一种渴望。铦也不磨蹭，开始稍加力气地挺送着，向着突起的那个点进发。埴抱着铦的手渐渐软了下来，随即整个人都软了下来。

慢慢地，两个人都进入了状态，铦喘着粗气，肉刃凶猛地挺进小穴，强劲地摩擦过肠壁，让埴只能凭着内心的欲望叫出声来。

意乱情迷的时候，埴也会喊出一些平常想都不敢想的词句。

“崇！唔嗯……哈……再快点！呃啊……要到了……”

埴尖叫着迎来了高潮，后穴突然开始收缩，铦一时将精关放松，便射在了埴柔软的肠道里。滚烫的液体让埴浑身颤抖着。可是，铦那抽出来的性器完全没有疲软，反而显得更有精神了。

铦让埴背对着自己跨坐在他的腿间，双脚分开横在铦的腰身两旁，铦跪坐在埴的身下，肉刃使劲顶弄最深的那一点。埴抚着床前的挡板，想挣扎却又逃不开，只能任由铦在下身不停冲刺。埴无法压抑身下带来的快感，嘴就这样张着，流出一些涎水。

胸前两点嫩红已经被揉成肿胀的鲜红，埴也因为不停的浪叫而只能发出沙哑的呻吟声。在无数次的高潮后，埴的分身只能喷出些透明的液体了，而要了三次的铦却似乎还没有疲累的感觉，还在不停的搅弄着肠壁，感受着爱人身下的紧致带来的快感。

“不要了……我要泄了……啊啊！”埴哭喊着叫出声来。  
铦却坏心眼地堵上了埴前面的发泄点，在耳边柔声说：“等着我一起。”

然而身下猛烈的撞击和耳边轻柔的声音完全不成正比，终于，在一下及其用力的撞击之后，铦低吼着射出了一泡浓精在埴身体里，同时放开了埴下面的肉棒。被烫的浑身颤抖的埴也颤颤巍巍地射了出来。

铦总算抽出了疲软的性器，看着怀中人累得快要晕过去的样子，在心里打了自己一巴掌。铦想抱埴去浴室清理一下，埴却推拒着说：“不要了，我好累……呜哇……”竟是哭了出来。

铦心里软成一片，心疼地将怀中人抱紧了，安慰道：“光邦，别哭了，乖，我带你去清洗，要不然会不舒服。”

埴停止了哭声，但鼻头还依然耸动着，抽泣的样子叫人好不心疼。  
铦将甜心抱到了浴室，放好温度刚合适的水之后，将埴抱进水里。铦认真地洗过埴的每一个地方，探手指进入埴的后穴，将里面的秽物都给扣挖出来。埴整个人已经累瘫了，洗着洗着就躺在铦的怀里睡着了。

将两个人都清洗干净后，铦赶紧将睡着了的埴抱上床，穿上了干净柔软的睡衣，拿被子来盖好，生怕自家小孩着了凉。

在埴的额上温柔地落下一吻之后，铦抱着埴沉沉睡去。

宝贝，愿你一夜好梦。

——————————————  
【完】个鬼

emmm，总感觉感觉还差点什么……

——————————————

第二天早上，埴在铦的怀中醒来，此时已是中午，阳光透过半拉上的窗帘，洒在窗前的地板上。埴感受到从腰间以及后面传来的疼痛，回想起昨天晚上那香艳的情景，羞得脸颊通红。铦随着埴醒来，也睁开了眼睛。

埴小声说：“崇你以前是不是和其他人……要不然怎么会那么……”

铦瞬间被吓醒，慌忙道：“没有，只有光邦！”

埴撅起小嘴，赌气般的偏过头去不看他。铦一时乱了阵脚，陡然又想起，第一次就这样做，他的光邦指不定现在正疼着呢，于是手轻柔地搭在埴的腰上，开始按揉起来。酸胀的腰部被这样揉着好了很多，于是埴舒服的眯起眼睛，软了声音说：“崇，你再揉揉~”

于是铦大中午就收获了一个软萌，赖在怀里撒娇的光邦。

直到铦起来给埴准备好了吃的，才把埴从被窝里捞起来。由于埴现在腰酸背痛，所以铦干脆一条龙服务，把甜心搂在怀里，好脾气地一口一口喂着他。埴也乐得有人全盘照顾，时不时奖励铦一个甜吻。

从此，两人过上了没羞没躁的生活。

——————————————

The end.

好了这回真完了【撒花~】

谢谢你看到这里，  
如果可以，  
回去点个小红心鼓励鼓励可怜的孩子吧！


End file.
